


[podfic] help me through 'til dawn

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: ITPE 2019 [1]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, Dwarves In Exile, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Canon, Sack of Erebor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:34:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21930094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Relationships: Dís & Thorin Oakenshield
Series: ITPE 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579333
Kudos: 3
Collections: #ITPE 2019, #InformalTwitterPodficExchange (#ITPE)





	[podfic] help me through 'til dawn

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jet_pods (Jetainia)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jetainia/gifts).
  * Inspired by [help me through 'til dawn](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/544354) by sospes. 



  
  


**Download** : [MP3](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/w0amfqi506a82ix/The%20Hobbit%20help%20me%20through%20til%20dawn.mp3?dl=0) (4.80 MBs)

Right click and "Save As" or stream from link.

**Length** : 00:10:20


End file.
